


The Power of Mikey

by Mychemicalships



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Not-So-Super Powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 18:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2119995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mychemicalships/pseuds/Mychemicalships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one knows Mikey's power. He thinks its embarrassing. Frank manages to get Mikey to tell him, though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Power of Mikey

This is so stupid. Why won't Mikey tell me his power? It can't be that bad, right?

"But Frank, it's embarrassing." Mikey told me.

"So? I won't tell anyone or think any differently of you," I assured.

"And it's not cool like yours, or Gerard's." My power is to look at a person and know what music they like. I love my power.

"So? That doesn't matter." I said, leaning over to peck him on the lips. 

Mikey sighed before speaking. "Swear you won't tell anyone?"

"Cross my heart." I said.

"And you won't freak out?"

"Promise."

"I can shrink myself." He hung his head low, like it was embarrassing.

"What! That is so cool!" I said, nudging him with my elbow.

"No it's not. It's a useless power, honestly," he admitted.

"Honestly, I could find some affective ways to use it." I said.

"Yeah? Like what?"

"Well, how small do you get?"

"About the size of my index finger."

"First off, I would go swimming in a bowl of skittles," I said, causing Mikey to giggle. "Then I would probably sneak into places like clubs and not have to pay." I stated.

"True." Mikey agreed. 

"Can I like... See you get small?" I asked.

"Yeah." Mikey said. He sat cross- legged on the couch then closed his eyes and started shrinking, his clothes too. 

"That is so cool!" I said, picking Mikey up in my hands and bringing him close to my face. He smiled at me and I smiled back, not really knowing what to do. I tried not to move my hand too much, because, come on, he's so tiny and fragile.

"Having fun?" A high- pitched Mikey voice said after I lifted up his arms and put them back down.

"Pshh. Yes." I said, rubbing my finger over his hair. It was so weird seeing him as someone this tiny. 

"Can you put me back?" I set him down on the couch, and he grew back into normal size. "I still think yours is cooler."

"No. I can't physically do something special, but you can, and it's not fair." I assured. Mikey just sighed and kissed my cheek. 

"You make me feel special. That's the best power anyone can have." Aww. That's so sweet. 

"Aww." I said, taking Mikey's hand in mine. "You are special." Mikey leaned his head on my shoulder, sighing and wrapping his arms around me.

"I love you Frankie."

"I love you, Mikey."

**Author's Note:**

> I got bored so I made everyone have special powers begs use why not.


End file.
